This combined clinical and experimental animal study will focus on acrylamide and hydrocarbon solvents, commercially important compounds which are significant occupational hazards because of their proven ability to produce occupational neuropathy, a type of neurological disease. The experimental part of this study will examine the known neurotoxicity and possible neuroteratogenicity of acrylamide and of 2,5-hexandione, the neurotoxic metabolite of the hydrocarbon solvents n-hexane and methyl n-butyl ketone. Light and electron microscopic examination of the nervous system of acute and chronically intoxicated animals (cats and rats) during fetal, post-natal, adult life, and in old age will allow us to determine the extent and pattern of nervous system damage and recovery with respect to age and development status. Based on our existing experimental data regarding sensory and motor dysfunction in acrylamide and hexacarbon neuropathies respectively, the clinical studies will utilize conventional and novel techniques to evaluate their usefulness and practicability in determining onset and recovery from occpational neuropathy. These studies are designed 1) to fulfill some of the Research Needs specified in National Institutes for Occupational Safety and Health Criteria Documents for Acrylamide (1976) and Alkanes (1977) and 2) to develop new, sensitive methods to prevent and detect occupational neuropathy in man.